


the kind of love that takes you home

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20th Century, Drabble, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: The first thoughts Switzerland has after meeting Liechtenstein.





	the kind of love that takes you home

She’s leaning up towards him now, wrapping her arms around his chest and smiling into his shoulder sleepily. She’s cold, shivering as he slowly picks her up and stares straight faced ahead with a neutral expression, and Switzerland keeps his gaze trained forwards, thoughts trained on his goals.

Liechtenstein will not die tonight. He repeats it to himself as a mantra, over and over until his mind runs on the words; she will not die. She will not die. He will save her, like he has saved so many sick and injured patients, like he has saved his own country from the brutal, pointless war the surrounds them.

                He curls his hands into the tattered fabric of her bright pink dress as he passes through the threshold of his house, which rings beautifully quiet in the glimmering night, no signs of war for once.

He looks down at her, remembers her bright green eyes as she stared up at him over bony knees, her trembling blue lips and terrified expression.

Unknowingly, he cradles her closer.

“I’ll take care of you, Liechtenstein.” He says, voice a whisper.

“I’ll keep you safe.”

And it’s a promise, whether she knows it or not.


End file.
